


Yippi Ki Yay

by SheppardMcKay



Series: Steve Loves Danny [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Boy Kink, Clothing Kink, Cowboy Kink, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would like to wrangle Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yippi Ki Yay

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop looking at Danno pictures.

Steve's mouth went dry as he clenched his jaw, desperate to keep it from hitting the floor. 

Danny had just walked, no, make that sauntered, into the office dressed for tonight's op. Well, not so much an op as a meet with a skittish informant who'd insisted on having it at Trigger's, a new country and western bar in Honolulu. Apparently all the haole tourists loved it and dressed the part so Danny had to too. All the while being very vocal in his unhappiness at being the chosen party to meet with the new C.I.

But Steve couldn't argue with results such as these. Tight black jeans that showed off all Danny's numerous assets. Loose fit blue button down work shirt opened up much farther than Danny's usual style. Rugged looking work boots that were a far cry from his respectable patent leather loafers.  

Then, the piece de resistancè that had made Steve's heart do a few backflips.  
A deep, midnight black cowboy hat with a braided leather hat band around the crown sat upon Danny's golden head at a rakish tilt, exposing the fact that his hair was no longer perfectly gelled and molded but deliciously loose and a little messy. With the defiant glare warning people off currently sparking in Danny's eyes he looked decidedly bad-ass. Dangerous. Like the best kind of rough trade. Not-Danny and yet so very him at the same time. 

He was an outlaw. Someone who very much needed Steve to manhandle him into a small cell, preferably chained, lock him up and throw away the key. With Steve still inside. For interrogation. Very enthusiastic interrogation. The kind you needed to chug down a litre of Gatorade after.

Steve concentrated on not stumbling as he moved towards Danny in a half daze. His partner looked at him warily, daring him to say something sarcastic about the way he was dressed. If he only knew. Steve's heart was beating so hard he was sure everyone down in Diamond Head could hear it. 

Look at him. Steve felt like he was hanging onto his self control by a thin and fragile thread. He wanted to toss everyone out of the office, throw Danny up against a wall and just rub himself all over him. All night. 

In actuality he was afraid to touch Danny for fear of doing something extremely inappropriate and possibly slightly dirty in front of Chin and Kono. It's not like they didn't know of course but they didn't need to see it either. 

Danny had always been trouble with a capital T but having him look the part right now, in public and in front of the rest of the team, was so unfair. How was he supposed to deal with _that_ for the rest of the night? Chin was smirking and Kono looked like she'd already made a bet on how long it would take before he just threw caution out the door and went ahead and jumped him.

The only one looking unhappy about all this was Danny. 

Predictable.

Danny was confident in looking cool, smooth, and put together. Right now he probably thought he looked like a schmuck. But he wasn't looking at it from a very enamored and worked up boyfriend's perspective. Steve was and he was starting to feel positively dizzy with it. Also flushed. He might need to sit down in a minute. Although that might be all kinds of uncomfortable he was trying not to think about right now. 

Danny started snarking then, giving Steve a moment to rein it in a little before he thoroughly embarassed himself. He answered back with the required amount of sarcasm but when Danny does a small double take as they lock eyes he thinks some of his emotional turmoil must have bled through their normal patter. Finally, he seemed to be catching on. Which turned out to be a very-bad-thing-indeed as Danny headed out with Kono as his escort and he deliberately put a larger than normal sway to his very gifted and physics defying strut as he threw a last smoldering glance at Steve over his shoulder.

Steve swallowed hard. He avoided looking at Chin and went back to his office to sink into his chair and probably bang his head on the desk a few times. Trying not to think too much about later on tonight. At his place. When he had Danny to himself and at his mercy.

One thing was for sure. 

They were keeping the hat.


End file.
